The 18th Daedric prince
by Aubra Treewalker
Summary: Ever wonder why the Adoring Fan can't die? Well he does, follow the Fan as he bumbles around Cyrodiil looking for answers.
1. Prologue

They say in the beginning there were 16;

Azura, Daedric prince of dusk and dawn

Boethiah, Daedric prince of deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, and treason

Clavicus Vile, Daedric prince of granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact

HermaeusMora, Daedric prince of forbidden knowledge

Hircine, whose Daedric prince of hunt, and father of man beasts

Jyggalag, Daedric prince of order

Malacath, Daedric prince of Orcs

MehrunesDagon, Daedric prince of destruction, change, revolution, energy, and ambition

Meridia, Daedric prince of life

MolagBal, **Daedric** **prince of corruption, rape, and enslavement of mortals**

Namira, **Daedric** **prince of ancient darkness, revulsion, and shadowy spirits**

Nocturnal, Daedric prince of secrets, thieves, and shadows

Peryite, Daedric prince of pestilence, and ordering the lowest creatures of Oblivion

Sanguine, Daedric prince of hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures

Vaermina, Daedric prince of dreams and nightmares.

Then there was the transformation of Jyggalag into Sheogorath, Daedric prince of madness. However there is one Daedric prince whose name is long forgotten. His sphere was of frustration, annoyance, endless prattling and cowardice. The other princes cast him out of Oblivion to end his campaign of aggravation. He was known by many names, Runt, Blondie, Punk, Kid, and Cone Head. Perhaps his most common name though, is the Adoring Fan.


	2. Mondays Suck

The Adoring Fan rose from his sleeping place in the bushes and rubbed his sore neck. He got up extra early on Morndas to greet the Gray Prince, Grand champion of the arena. He hated to sleep in the bushes but he had no choice after the Prince got a restraining order against him, whatever that was. Feeling around in his pocket for some money or food he found nothing but a mashed up, inedible mess that used to be an apple.

_I think I can ask Saliith for some food, he seems like a nice guy._ Thought the fan as he made his way to were Branwen and Saliith trained daily. Before he could ask any thing though he stopped to witness Branwen and Saliith start a vicious sparring match.

Such form, such grace! The Fan had never seen anything like it! He got so excited however that jumped at Saliith and grabbed his shoulder to gain his attention. "By Azura, by Azura, by Azur-oof!" was all he managed to get out before the Argonian spun around and hit him straight in the jaw. The force of the blow was so strong it sent him flying into a barrel nearby.

" No talk, no talk! Only train! Uh..wait where did you go?" asked a very puzzled Saliith who managed to turn in time to dodge a blow from his partner.

The Adoring Fan crawled out of the barrel and said "Golly that really hurt! Maybe next time I'll ask Branwen instead." But it sounded more like a garble of gibberish because when he was hit he bit his tongue and it was swelling up. Turning he saw his idol walking to the gate that led to the Bloodworks, and immediately ran towards him.

Now the poor Fan doesn't seem to understand that he looks absolutely terrifying with blood pouring from his mouth, bed head, and his torn clothing (from sleeping in a bush). So it is obvious as to why he didn't understand the Gray Prince's reaction to what happened next.

"Blah Zurga, blah Zurga, blah Zurga! Itza Gange Chamnpgne! Eh am ur bigglest fang!" Shouted the Fan who was overjoyed to see his idol despite how things had turned out so far. However, the Gray prince was not so happy.

The last words Fan heard were "Aah zombie!" as he received another blow to the face.


	3. A new acquaintance

Chapter 2: A new acquaintance

When the Adoring Fan awoke he was laying in a pile of dirty straw in the middle of a cold and damp cell in the Imperial Prison. He tried to figure out how he had gotten there with no luck. That was, until he tried to blink and found his eye was swollen shut.

"Hey! Wood Elf! You're a little far from the forest, huh?" shouted a Dumner from the cell across from him, "looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the gladed realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this, how very sad."

"Actually friend I've never been to Valenwood and I don't mind rats, I think they're so nice with the whiskers and the fur and such…"

"Well…er, anyway, where was I? Oh right, ahem, those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Soon you'll go mad and the guards will have to cut your throat to stop your ranting. "

"Well, there's the problem"

"Eh?"

"I can't go mad because I'll always be happy with friends like you nearby."

Valen Dreth is not usually one to be fazed by sarcastic remarks, except the Fan was serious, and Valen Dreth was **not** his friend.

"So how long did you say your sentence was kid?" asked Valen Dreth, hoping the brat would be gone by the end of the week.


End file.
